The Lonely Life
by SilentWhisper43
Summary: Ryuga remembers the fight with Rago and giving Kenta the Star Fragment...but everything else is a blurr. Now he's in the middle of nowhere with an old friend of his who has the same case of memory loss. What happened to them and where are they now? What will happened to them now?
1. Chapter 1

**The Lonely Life **

** I OWN NOTHING!**

** Chapter 1: Beginning **

** Ryuga **

The snow falls lightly. I sit in the hotel lobby gazing out the window.

"What are you doing?" The voice sounds behind me and I see one of my favorite bladers, Zatanna.

"What are you doing here?" I ask gruffly.

"Nice to see you too, Ryuga." She plops down next to me and I shoot her a glare. She mimics me and I give up. I can't beat her when it comes to glares.

"I asked you what you're doing here!" I say. She looks at her nails for a moment and then back at me. She meets my eyes and I gulp a little. Her silver eyes are intimidating…even to me. She flips part of her hair over her shoulder and stands.

"I could ask you the same thing." She starts to walk away. I study her appearance in my head. Her long black hair pulled back in a half-moon bun, her silver eyes that scare me a little, and her beautiful face that stuns you. She wears a small jacket with a mini skirt, both snow white. Her leggings are snow white and reach down to the brown boots that are exact replicas of mine. She wears her bey gear on a loose belt around her waist.

"Are you just going to stare off into space or are you coming with me?" She stands in front of me again.

"What?" She rolls her eyes. "I thought you left."

"You're coming to get coffee with me…besides you need some company." She laughs a little at my sour face.

"I don't like coffee."

"Then I'll get you something else, but you're coming." She grabs my bag and my wrist. She pulls me to my feet and starts to drag me with her. I smile and scoff a little.

Zatanna's the only one I let do this. Ever since we were kids and she saved me, I've let her do what she wants. Without her, I wouldn't be here.

"Quit doing that!" The protest brings me back.

"What?"

"Staring off into space…it's creepy." She says as she continues to the coffee shop. I smile a little and we enter the little café.

"A Black Coffee, a cappuccino with extra milk, two blueberry muffins, and two #4's for here." She orders. I hope she plans to eat most of that on her own. The server gives her to food and we go to sit down. She sits me a in chair and drops my bag beside me. She divvies out the food and takes a breathe in. I look down at the burger and fries that lay with the muffin and drink. This is an interesting dinner.

"So, what's up with you…" She says as she unwraps her muffin.

"You know that a cappuccino is a coffee drink, don't you?" I ask and she nods.

"You're still drinking it." She says. She dips her muffin in her coffee cup and takes a bite.

"How do you like that?" I ask. She takes one of my fries and dips it in the coffee. She takes a bite and acts like it's good. I make a face and we both laugh.

"You didn't answer my question…" She takes a bite of her coffee soaked muffin and stares at me. I sigh a little and sit back in my chair. I finger a fry and just watch it turn in my fingers.

"It's a long story."

"We've got time." She raises her eyebrows, the cue for me to start spilling. I sigh again and put the fry in my mouth. She takes a sip of her coffee.

"I'm dead." I say the simple words and she spews coffee all over me. I wait a moment and watch as shock colors her features.

"WHAT?!" She demands. A couple heads turn our way and I look away.

"Keep your voice down." I look at her and she takes a deep breath.

"What do you mean, 'I'm dead.'?" She spreads her hands and I explain.

"You know about the whole Nemesis thing…right?" She nods. "Well, I "died" in that battle. I really did…or I think I did. I don't know what happened. I remember giving my star fragment to Kenta and then nothing…" I stop and try to remember.

"Okay, don't leave me in suspense!" She motions for me to continue as she takes a bite of her burger. I do that same and wait a moment.

"Next thing I know, I'm back on the road and this snowstorm blows in. I'm forced to take shelter here at this hotel."

"That's so weird…" She says. We eat in silence for a moment.

"So where are you going?" She finally breaks the silence.

"I don't know." I say truthfully. "I just started walking like I would before."

"You know what's weird…"

"What?" She pauses a moment.

"I had the same sorta thing happen to me."

"You did?" She nods. Zatanna goes on to explain that she was in the hospital with a sickness. She was feeling worse and worse every day. She then said one day, the hospital disappeared and she appeared here.

"I've been here since…I don't know how long ago that was though." We both eat in silence, both of us lost in thought.

"I wonder what that means." I mutter. My eyes are drawn to the window. The snow falls lightly.

**Thanks for reading this chapter of The Lonely Life. I sorta got the idea for this story from Kingdom's Oathkeeper's story: Snow Bridge and another source. (An Anime I watched a while ago. It will remain unnamed for now, because it will probably give away the storyline.) I was reading Snow Bridge (a couple moments before I started to write this) and I wanted to try to do a story like it but still different. And thus, The Lonely Life was born. **

** So, thanks for reading. Review and tell me what you thought. Hope you liked it. TTYL**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Lonely Life**_

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 2: Kita and Daichi**

**Ryuga**

"Hey," Zatanna asks me after we eat. We start to walk out of the café and into the lobby. "Do you think our stories might be connected?"

"Why do you say that?" I comment as we continue.

"Well, we both…" She stops for a moment.

"What?"

"Do you sense that?" She turns around and I follow suit.

"I don't feel or sense…" I stop when I feel something crash into my side. I turn to see a little girl on the ground. She rubs her hip and gazes up at me.

"KITA!" A voice calls out and I turn to see a little boy running towards us. He comes over and kneels beside the little girl.

"Are you okay?" Zatanna asks them as she crouches down to their level.

"Yeah, thanks." The little girl says.

"Who are you?" Zatanna smiles kindly.

"I'm Daichi and this is Kita."

"Are you two siblings?"

"Yeah, I'm nine and she's eight." He answers. I look them over quickly.

The little girl looks her age. She has long pink hair tied up in a twin tails hairstyle and tan skin. She gazes at me with big, white/silver eyes. She gets up and I can see her outfit. She wears a black shirt and a pink, tutu-like skirt. She has a dark, too big jacket around her shoulders and her bey gear is attached to a belt on her waist. She has dark brown boots that look more military then little girl type shoes.

The boy is dressed differently. He has also has tan skin but has white hair instead of pink. His hair is kinda long with small pieces sticking up here and there. He has bright blue eyes that aren't kinda as big as his sister's. He wears a black, sleeveless shirt with black pants. He has dark brown boots and wears a jean jacket tied around his waist. His bey holder is on his arm with his launcher at his waist.

"I'm sorry. Kita, you gotta stay with me." He chastises her but I can tell he's doing it in a loving way.

"Sorry, Daichi. I thought you left me for a moment and I was trying to catch up with you." She stands with some help from her brother. After helping her stand, Daichi wraps her arm in his. He looks up at us and tries to smile.

"Is your sister blind?" I say bluntly and Zatanna gapes at me. The boy waits a moment, then nods.

"Yes," Kita's eyes…I knew they was something off. Her silver/white eyes were unsettling and wouldn't focus on anything.

"I'm sorry." Zatanna says beside me. She smiles at Daichi and then takes Kita's hand. She brings the small hand up to her own face and traces her smile. I realize what she's doing. She's letting Kita "see" her smile. The little girl smiles herself and then holds her arms out.

"She wants to give you a hug." Daichi explains. Zatanna complies and hugs the little girl's frame. I watch Kita's face and many expressions pass it. Shock, happiness, sadness…all these rush through her unseeing eyes.

"Thanks for the hug." She says after the hold breaks.

"So, how did you two get here?" I ask. Daichi meets my eyes and then looks away.

"I remember a little. We were in a car with some adults…I think they were our parents. Anyway, we were going somewhere and…I don't remember much after that. I remember a white room and loud machine sounds…then I was here. I walked around a little and that's when I found Kita. But for some reason, she was blind. We still don't know why." He sighs.

"I guess you don't talk much either." I comment to Kita. She shrinks back a little and shakes her head.

"She's always been shy." Daichi answers. Zatanna and I share a look.

"Why…why don't you two stay with us for right now?" I say.

"Until we find your parents…how's that?!" Zatanna adds with a smile.

"Alright…Kita, what do you say?" The little girl seems to look at me and then reaches up to find her brother's face. He guides her hand and she smiles, answering yes.

"Then let's go." The four of us start walking through the lobby. Daichi and Kita are in front and Zatanna stays back with me.

"What's your last name?" Zatanna asks.

"Ichinose…Daichi and Kita Ichinose." Kita says. It's one of the few times she has said anything.

"Ichinose?" My old friend mutters. Her eyes widen and she almost freezes. I grab her arm and make her continue. She is silent for a while.

We pass a lot of people and I notice the scenery never changes. The beige walls that blend with the beige carpet. The lobby chairs and couches filled with business people and other families. We pass several kids and mothers. The hotel employees who seem a little too eager to help build on my rising suspicions.

"Stay here for a moment." I tell the others. I walk over to a receptionist's desk and ask for the location of the door.

"Oh, sweetie. You can't leave yet." The woman giggles like I've made a joke about puppies.

"What?! Why not?!" I demand. The woman looks at me and her eyes seem glazed over.

"They still have plans for you!" She says, a little too peppy. I narrow my eyes and ask what she means. She laughs and changes the subject right as Zatanna joins me.

"Well, enjoy your stay here at Hotel Shi No Tenshi!" She says with a wide, slightly creepy smile. The brunette goes back to her work and we walk back to the others.

"What a weird name!" Zatanna says.

"Don't you know what it means?!" Daichi asks. She shakes her head and I start to explain.

"She's American born and moved her when she was little. Her Japanese's isn't as good as ours."

"Oh."

"What's it mean?!" She pushes.

"Shi No Tenshi…means…" I start to tell her but Kita finishes.

"Angel of Death." The little girl stares at the floor with a grim expression.

"So…we're at the Hotel Angel of Death."

"In English, that's what it translates to but in its original form, it means Angel's Death."

"Hotel Angel's Death…not creepy at all!" Zatanna says. I think about what the receptionist said earlier.

_"They still have plans for you!" _

"What did she mean?" I mutter to myself. I look around one more time and notice we're right back where we started. "And just what is this place?!"

** Thanks for reading this chapter of The Lonely Life. So…I hope you liked it! Review when you're done reading please! **

** So really quickly, two things. One: I looked up the name Shi No Tenshi and it literally means Angel's Death. So that part was correct. Just so you know. **

** Two: This story is introducing characters till chapter 5. That's when the real storyline/plot is revealed and the story starts! Just warning you. **

** So thanks for reading. Tell me what you thought in the review section below. Thanks again, TTYL!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Lonely Life**_

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter3: Hansuke**

**Zatanna**

"I can't get over the feeling that we shouldn't be here." I whisper to Ryuga. We walked back to the café and let Daichi and Kita get some food. They sit at a table a couple feet away, scarfing down food.

"I know. What's your deal with their last name?" He nods to the kids. I look over and watch Daichi help his sister eat. It's so sweet but I can't believe that…

"My doctor was Doctor Atsushi Ichinose. He had two kids…but here's the kicker, their names were Daichi and Kita."

"So your doctor was their father."

"Yeah."

"Do you know what happened to them?"

"I had heard they had been in an accident and the kids were in the ER. I don't remember anything after that." I answer as I raid my memory. I can't remember anything else...about anything. I feel like that was the last thing I might have done.

"Hey," The four heads swivel over and we sit a teen boy standing there. He's got red hair that sticks up a little and he has dark purple eyes. I think it's a bad combination but it suits him. He's got on a black tee with white pants. A blue jacket lies across one arm and his bey gear is strapped to his shoulders.

"What do you want?" Ryuga growls a little and I place my hand on his arm. We exchange glares and I win. I turn and smile at the boy.

"How can we help?"

"Can you tell me how much the Med Sandwich is?" I rattle off the numbers and point to it on the board. He laughs and thanks us. After he leaves, we continue our conversation.

"What are your thoughts on the hotel? On this place?" I ask; Ryuga's silent for a moment.

"I don't like it!" He rubs under his nose and thinks for a moment more. "Angel's Death?! Not my favorite thing."

"So, it looks like I'm not the only one who thought the name was creepy." I follow the voice and see sandwich boy's back. His mouth overflows with partly chewed food as he talks. "Nice to meet you, Hansuke!"

"That's not my name." Ryuga mutters.

"That's YOUR name, isn't it?" I correct him. He chuckles and swallows his food.

"Yeah, Hansuke is my name. Sorry if I confused you."

"I'm…" Daichi cuts off Kita mid-sentence. He gives a weak smile then whispers to Kita.

"Ryuga…" Ryuga says his name quietly, but Hansuke nods.

"Zatanna." I say after him.

"Nice to meet you all. I still don't know your names." Hansuke looks at Daichi.

"It's…Natsu." Daichi lies with a warm smile. "Natsu Tsubasa and this is Yukime Kai." Kita muffles a protest but Daichi taps her mouth. They told us their names…but why are they changing them now? Did they lie to us and him? What are they hiding?

"Well, it's nice to meet you two." Hansuke smiles.

"You mentioned something about the hotel! What do you know?!" Ryuga interrupts harshly. I nudge his arm and he practically pushes me back. I scoff and we focus back on the conversation.

"Oh yeah, you can't leave yet." Hansuke takes a bite of his sandwich and sends us a food-filled smile.

"Manners, much?!" Ryuga mutters and I kick his shin. He grimaces and glares at me. "Alright then." He says. He whips out his bey but I stop him.

"Not here. I'll kick your butt later…" I whisper in his ear. He growls a little and puts his L-Drago away. Hansuke shoots us a weird look but shakes his head.

"Anyway, nobody leaves here…I've been here for years!" He laughs crazily and I feel a sudden urge to get Daichi and Kita far from this guy. I'm even thinking about letting Ryuga loose on this guy.

"Why not?" Kita asks innocently.

"Oh, they don't let you."

"Whose they?!" Ryuga and Daichi ask.

"Hansuke…you shouldn't have said anything. Two teens stand by each other with wicked smiles on their faces. One's a boy and one's a girl; they look identical.

"Who are you?" I ask. The girl steps forwards and cocks her head, making her wide smile look vicious.

"I am Ai and this is Akira…we are the Yakunan twins. We are here to get you all. He wishes to see you."

"Who does?"

"Why, the owner of this here joint…" Akira says.

"Our dearest father…" Ai intervenes.

"Mr. Death Angel himself." The two finish. I feel Ryuga grab my arm and he steps in front of me, protectively.

"We're not going anywhere with you."

"Oh, yes you are." Ai giggles.

"We have orders to bring you all in." Akira scoffs.

"Well, it looks like you're going to get a bad grade from Daddy-Poo cause we're not going with you."

"But, Mr. Ryuga sir." Ai says after he finishes.

"What?"

"You don't have a choice." She claps her hands together and trapdoors open under his feet. Ryuga yells as he falls down. Daichi runs around the table to comfort a scared Kita.

"You…you…" Kita stutters.

"Anyone else going to object?" Akira asks. No one moves.

"So what happens now?" I ask. Akira smiles evilly and aims his eye at me.

"You all join your friend down there." He claps his hand and the floor opens under our feet. Before I can react, I'm falling.

I can't see the others but I hear Kita's screams. We continue to fall into the ever-black darkness below us.

** Thanks for reading this chapter of The Lonely Life. I'm sorry this chapter wasn't up sooner but there's a lot going on at my house right now and I just didn't have time to write or just couldn't think of anything. **

** So what do you think's gonna happen?! They're off to meet the hotel owner, Death Angel himself…DUN DUN DUNNNN!**

** Thanks for reading. Review and tell me what you thought. I was feeling kinda creepy and dark while writing this so…I don't know how well that came out on my "paper" Anyway, TTYL! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Lonely Life**_

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 4: Meeting Mr. Death Angel Himself**

**Zatanna**

"AHHH!" I scream as we all fall into darkness.

"Zatanna!" (Kita)

"Kita!" (Daichi)

"Daichi!" (Kita)

"Hansuke! Oh wait, that's me!" (Hansuke)

"Hold on, I hear something." I shout and try to listen but the wind's too loud. I struggle to hear by it but a bright light appears. We all close our eyes and Kita screams.

"Zatanna!" Daichi calls my name. I open my eyes and look around. A large carven expands beneath us. It's divided into sections that look like a house.

We continue to fall but at a slower rate. It's bright so I can see the others. Daichi's falling with his back to the ground, holding Kita up. Hansuke tries to slow his fall by doing a swimming move but it's not working. I fall spread-eagle, with my arms and legs spread out to slow me down.

"RYUGA!" I call as I see him below us. He's clawing at clouds, trying to stop. I bring my arms and legs in, then dive down. I grab his waist and he continues to struggle. I bring my knee up to his thigh and hit it as hard as I can. He grunts and I know if he could, I would be dead from his glare.

"Tsk Tsk! We can't have you dying on us yet…" A male voice says. Something like a wind-made hand scoops us up and another one grabs the others.

"Here we go! WHEEE!" Hansuke shouts like a madman. The windy hands bring us to the ground and gently set us down. I look around while Ryuga glares at me. He rubs his thigh a little but joins me in gazing around.

"Father!" The two evil voices return. Ryuga utters a low growl as the mischievous twins appear. Ai rolls her eyes at me and turns to face a wall with Akira.

"What are you doing?" Daichi asks.

"We are showing respect to our father." Akira starts.

"You should do the same." Ai finishes with a bad smirk.

"Is that what I look like when I smirk?" Ryuga ponders.

"Not the time!" I nudge him with my arm.

"Hello, everyone." The male voice says again.

"There!" Kita points forward.

"How does she know?" Hansuke asks. "I thought she was blind!"

"I…"

"Yes, but the sweet girl could still see what you could not." A man steps out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Daichi asks.

"I am Mr. Death Angel…or Mr. Shi No Tenshi….You may call me Mr. Tenshi for short." He says with a smile. He has a deep, booming voice and cold, white irises while the rest of his eyes are black. He has dark skin and long dreadlocks that reach his lower back. He wears a pinstriped suit with a fedora topping it off.

"Father, we have done as you asked." Akira says.

"Thank you. Excellent work." As they talk, I realize how much difference there is between Mr. Killjoy and his "kids".

Ai has a light skin tone and long, blond hair that is pulled back in a half-moon braid. Bangs lay on either side of her silver eyes that hold unbelievable warmth. She wears a pair of black bell bottoms with a dark blue tank top.

Akira has a light tan and short, black hair with warm, silver eyes. He wears a pair of black skinny jeans with a black tee shirt that has the words, To Live is to Die!, written across it. He has a dark aviator jacket that is tied around his waist.

"Hey!" Akira's voice brings me back.

"Huh?!"

"You were spacing out on us…that's not a good idea." Ai threatens.

"What do you want with us?!"

"Well, first off, Hansuke!" Mr. Tenshi calls. Hansuke steps forward and gulps. I notice he dropped his jacket and his smug expression and attitude are gone.

"Yes, Mr. Tenshi?!" He answers.

"You were talking again…" Mr. Tenshi's expression changes and becomes colder…if that's possible.

"Well, I was just…" Hansuke starts but Ai and Akira grab his arms. He gets a panicked look on his face as he meets their eyes.

"We warned you what would happen…"

"Looks like another mind wipes needed!" Akira finishes Ai's sentence.

"What do you mean mind wipe?" Ryuga demands.

"You'll see." Akira says with a creepy smile. Mr. Creepy pulls a jar out of his jacket and starts sauntering over. He sticks his hand inside and grabs a handful of the powder. He smiles wickedly and throws the powder on Hansuke. The twins back up and the dust cloud turns different colors.

"Hansuke!" I call. I start to move forward but Ryuga grabs my waist and stops me with a look.

POOF

"Hello." Mr. Tenshi says as the dust clears. A totally different boy sits there. He has spikey brown hair with piercing blue eyes. He wears a white shirt with blue jeans and sneakers. He looks around for a moment.

"Hello…who am I?"

"HANSUKE!" I call out.

"Is that me? Oh, I'm Hansuke…okay." He smiles innocently and I realize he's completely different.

"What did you do?" Kita asks.

"Ai…"

"Yes, Daddy!" She moves over to Hansuke and helps him to his feet. She takes him in the other room.

"What did you do?!" Daichi demands.

"Erased his memory…This happens every now and then…he's a lot of trouble." Mr. Tenshi says while examining his fingernails.

"You erased his memory?!" I demand.

"Oh yes…why do you think you don't remember somethings?" I gasp.

"You mean…"

"I have your forgotten memories…" He reaches into his jacket and pulls out a little box. It's a simple box with the name Zatanna Levy engraved on the front. He motions over to a wall where hundreds of boxes sit. I immediately find Daichi, Kita, and Ryuga's boxes…

**Thanks for reading this chapter of The Lonely Life. I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it sucked! This wasn't the best chapter but I wanted to get the whole thing about the memories in there and I also wanted to get Mr. Tenshi or whatever in with his kids.**

** So, he has their memories and what will it cost them for the memories returned? **

** Hey, guys. I wanted to tell you something. The names and ages and relations of the characters are on my profile page. I also put what the names mean. So…you should check it out. Ai and Akira's is pretty funny. I totally didn't plan it at all. It sorta just happened…but…**

** Thanks for reading. Review and tell me what your brain uttered about the words on your computer's screen...(What you thought of the chapter) =D TTYL **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Lonely Life**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 5: Everything Changes **

**Ryuga**

"You have our memories?!" Daichi says, anger coloring his voice. Even I feel anger towards this Death Angel whatever.

"Yes." Mr. Tenshi smiles a little. He throws the box in the air and snaps his fingers. All the boxes disappear and it's like they were never there.

"Why would you take them?" Kita asks in a high-pitched way. Her expression is more sadness than anger.

"Because, if people remembered how they got here…it would be chaos. I only give memories to a few souls here and they are hand-picked by me." His voice and expression take on seriousness to them.

"Hansuke…was he one of them?" Zatanna asks.

"No, he was just a genius. He kept figuring it out, so we have to keep erasing his mind."

"That boy changes looks and memories faster than a jack-rabbit can…"

"Thank you for the analogy, Akira, but it wasn't needed." Mr. Tenshi says, slightly annoyed. "Listen, I'll let you all go at a price."

"Father, you never said anything about a price…" Akira intervenes but Mr. Tenshi shuts him up with a look.

"Go check on Ai and Hansuke…NOW!" Akira nods and leaves, a sour expression contorting his features.

"What's your price?" Zatanna asks.

"Before I tell you, I throw in something to make it a little more worthwhile. I'll give little Kita Ichinose her sight back if you agree."

"Name the price, already!" I growl. He meets my eyes and a small glaring contest ensues.

"The girl, Zatanna Levy, stays here with me."

"WHAT!" I shout. "NO! No way!"

"Ryuga!" Zatanna steps in front of me. "Stop."

"He wants you to…"

"I know…" Zatanna looks down.

"Don't do it." Kita voices. She pleads with Zatanna but I can see it's no use.

"We agree." Zatanna says after Kita's done. She walks over and I start to follow but I can't. An invisible wall springs up between us and we can't get through. I pound on the wall.

"ZATANNA!" I scream. I watch the two exchange dialogue and Mr. Tenshi throws some of that powder on Zatanna. I scream her name again. Daichi holds Kita as she cries. Several bright colors shine and then stop.

"Zatanna!" I call out. But it's a completely different girl. She has long brown hair pulled back into a French braid and dark blue eyes. She wears a frilly, black mini-skirt with a one-shoulder, red shirt and black boots.

She looks around and I see Mr. Tenshi help her up. He tells her something and I see Akira return. They talk for a moment and Akira takes Zatanna into another room.

"NO!" Daichi cries.

"What…" I'm speechless for a moment from anger and shock.

"I did say I would give you your memories back….well, I changed my mind."

"What!" Daichi shrieks. "What about my sister?! You promised that too. Are you going back on that also?"

"Yeah, that too."

"But…"

"Look, I don't have to give you anything. You see, your friend, Zatanna, she…she's special."

"What do you mean special?" I growl. He glares at me.

"She has the spirit of one or two souls."

"What?"

"Zatanna….Hansuke….they are the reasons we have the mind wipes."

"But…"

"This is a middle plane."

"A Middle Plane?!" Daichi asks.

"Yes, this is the land between the dead and the living. The memories of the souls are taken so they can't return to the real world. Souls like Zatanna Levy and Hansuke Kuro…they can remember their lives and cause disarray here. They can lead the dead back to the living. It's not meant to be like that. This is a land where you can live out the remainder of your life and then move on. The things you wanted to do but couldn't…that's what this place is for."

"So, we're dead?!" Kita asks.

"Oh, your eyes are bugging me." Mr. Tenshi growls a little. He swipes his hand in the air and her eyes clear. Kita gasps and I see her real eye color is blue like her brother. The two siblings hug and I ask Kita's question.

"Yes, you're dead."

"I thought…"

"You two munchkins died in the ICU at a hospital. You were in a car crash with your parents. They were fine but you two died." He points at Kita and Daichi. Kita's eyes water up and she starts crying. Daichi holds her tightly.

"What about me?"

"You died in a beybattle against the God of Destruction, Nemesis. You gave your star fragment to Kenta Yumiya and then arrived here."

"But I remember all of that…"

"Do you remember meeting me?" Mr. Tenshi raises an eyebrow.

"No…I…" I stop and search my memory.

"That's the part of the memory that we take…when people first arrive here, they are scared to death." He chuckles at his own pun before becoming serious. "They've just died and now they're here. We erase that part of their memory, leaving a small part, and let them start their new lives here."

"So you mean…Zatanna and Hansuke…they could destroy all of that?! But why would they?"

"You're telling me you don't want to see your parents again?" Mr. Tenshi answers Kita's question with a question.

"No, but…"

"Zatanna or Hansuke could do that. They could take you home." Mr. Tenshi's eyes fill with sadness. "We wipe their minds because of that. We have to." He steps forwards and crouches so he's eye-level with Kita. Their eyes meet and I feel a little sorrow myself.

"So what are you going to do with us?"

"I guess Akira's right." He sighs and stands up, meeting my eyes. "I promised that if Zatanna Levy stayed with me, you could go free and Kita could keep her eye sight. I'll have Ai return you. You may do what you please with your lives here." He looks at Daichi and Kita for that last part. "Just don't come back here or tell anyone what you saw."

"What happens to them?"

"The same thing that happened to the other two that have ever come through here with abilities like that…they will remain here with me."

"You mean, Ai and Akira are like that?!" I ask.

"Yes, Ryuga…Ai and Akira aren't my children. They believe they are but they aren't. Hansuke's too dangerous to release with other souls. Zatanna has more power than she know what to do with it. They will remain here, seeking out others like them."

"Oh, you're still here."

"Yes, Ai. We're still here." I growl back. We glare at the others for a moment.

"Well, then. I'd like you to meet somebody." She claps her hands and out comes Zatanna and Hansuke. They look completely different from when I first saw them. They look like different people.

"What do you mean introduce us?" Daichi speaks up.

"This is Hansuke Kuro and Ariella Queen." Ai bats her eyes at me. I realize what she did. Ariella Queen…is the new Zatanna.

"Zatanna?" Daichi asks.

"I'm not Zatanna….my name is Ariella Queen. The Zatanna you knew is no more."

* * *

**Thanks for reading the latest chapter of The Lonely Life. I know this chapter was a little weird but necessary for the story to continue. **

** The chapter summed up: They are stuck in a place that is not life or death. Zatanna and Hansuke are special people that can lead the dead back to the world of the living so they are controlled by Mr. Tenshi so that doesn't happen. Ai and Akira can also do this. Zatanna was "erased" and Ariella is now there….**

** I hope that if anyone was confused from the chapter that this helped. Oh, and Kita got her sight back. **

** So, if you have any more questions for me, send them in. The next update will come in 2014 considering it's in 5 days. **

** Merry Christmas BTW. I know I'm late but… **

** So thanks for reading, review and tell me what you thought. Hope you liked it. Till next time…TTYL**


End file.
